Chapter 358
Eve (前夜, Zen'ya) is the 358th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The day of the expedition finally arrives as all the Dark Continent voyagers gather in Kakin, in front of the Black Whale. The Kakin royal family is gathered at the assembly, with each prince believing that they will win the succession war. Passengers begin entering the Black Whale; the first deck being for the royal family and political VIPS, the second deck for wealthy people and celebrities, and the third, fourth, and fifth for the general public. Balsamilco one of Prince Benjamin's hired soldiers, begins discussing the schedules of the princes, to the other soldiers, noting that actual opportunities to assassinate the other princes may not come. Kurapika and Oito are discussing ways of escaping the Black Whale. Kurapika ponders the quantity and strength of the other princes' forces, as well as the consequences of the frivolous examination conducted by Dark Continent committee. Mizaistom calls Kurapika to inform him of the increasing conflict levels on the third floor, due to fights, apparent ticket forgeries, larceny, etc. Because of this, the Zodiacs are unlikely to meet up as planned. Kurapika assures Oito that there are escape routes if the worst happens, to which Oito reacts emotionally because she was initially prepared to face death. Kurapika calls the system controls room to get data, when he senses Nen coming from Woble, shocking him. Chapter Notes * The eve festival before the departure of the Black Whale started and came to an end. * A day later, the departure ceremony inside the Black Whale begins. * The Black Whale is layered into five tiers. ** The first is for the Kakin royal family, V6 politicians, and industry dignitaries. ** The second is for the celebrities and the rich. ** The third to fifth are for general passengers. * The Black Whale will be under martial law. ** The through-ways between tiers are guarded by the Royal Army. ** The military will be managing all phone lines, while monitoring the halls and keeping track of all activities. ** The second and third tiers are separated by a thick bulkhead, which can only be opened in emergencies from the second tier side. Meaning only the first two tiers are "hunting grounds" for the succession battle. *** Kurapika considers letting Queen Oito (8th) and Prince Woble (14th) escape through that bulkhead and blend in with the public if an emergency arises. * The Black Whale will reach its destination in two months. * Prince Benjamin's (1st) personal soldiers will be acting as guards while on board the ship. * Every Sunday, all princes will attend dinner parties to which dignitaries are also invited. ** The princes will enter and leave at prescribed times, and no prince will pass another in transit. * Kurapika plans to avoid the succession battle for the meantime. * Lower ranking queens cannot contact higher ranking queens. * The crime rate in Tiers 3 and Tier 4 are higher than anticipated. ** Mizaistom and Botobai are assisting the military by taking command of the private security. * Kurapika senses an aura radiating from Woble's cradle. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_358 Category:Volume 34 Category:Succession Contest arc